


Blame it on the booze

by SwarleySparkles95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol, Chris is a flirt, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Yuri, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleySparkles95/pseuds/SwarleySparkles95
Summary: The small voice in the back of his head telling him that given this was the first time he could legally drink alcohol and he didn’t have much experience with it he should slow down was ignored. Yuri understood the piggy now. He got why he wanted to drink. If he could drink he could forget. It would take his mind off of his troubles. He wasn’t just annoyed at Chris. In fact he was angrier at himself. He wanted to the one to tell Otabek he was proud of him. He wanted to be the one who flirted with Otabek in public and embarrass him. But he was too scared of rejection to do it and he felt pathetic for it.Or the one where Yurio loses to Yuuri three years after the Barcelona worlds, watches Chris flirt with his long-term crush and starts to drink way too much champagne.





	1. Chapter 1

'Urgh why did I have to come here'

Yuri thought as he scoured the room, glaring at everything and everyone. He’d been beaten by Katsudon of all people, Katsudon!, and not for the first time. Yuuri had beaten Yuri two years before when he was 16, Yuri snatched the Gold back at 17 and had now lost it again at 18. It was nauseating watching Victor drape himself over Yuuri, gushing about how proud he was of his husband and planting kisses all over his face as Yuuri stood there red as a tomato, smiling sheepishly and simply taking it. It was humiliating he’d lost to the piggy when he’d worked so damn hard for himself. But there was another person he wanted to win for. 

Otabek Altin. Cornering him at the age of 15 and requesting they become friends had hardly been expected to Yuri. He didn’t recognise Otabek from their younger years and honestly, Otabek didn’t seem to be the type to care. Reserved, stoic-faced and quiet to the point that no one could say they really knew him, Yuri had just expected him to keep to himself. But Otabek had only gone and nudged himself into Yuri’s life. At first, Yuri was hesitant but as time went on he found himself opening up in a way he never had before. From childhood, he’d had a dark upbringing and distrust dominated the majority of his interactions. He was his own island with no need for other people. He only needed himself and his grandfather because those were the only two he could rely on. Otabek seemed to understand that. He didn’t demand constant attention. He was attentive and talkative with Yuri but backed off when he needed space. Yuri eventually relaxed and behaved like himself for the first time with anyone other than his grandfather. They ended up talking every day and Yuri’s grandfather could hardly wrap his head around this sudden devotion to talking on the phone. When Yuri had first fallen into uncontrollable fights of laughter in the midst of a video game night at Otabek’s apartment, Otabek had snapped to look at him and gave a handsome grin. He’d then told Yuri what a lovely laugh he had adding princess on the end of the statement to add some sass. Yuri had felt pretty satisfied replying with a simple “fuck you asshole”. The first time Yuri hugged Otabek, Otabek temporarily froze. But the reciprocation of that hug gave Yuri a warm feeling he couldn’t begin to describe. He found himself craving physical touches from Otabek whenever the chance presented itself.

That was where the problem lay. 

As the years passed Yuri’s feelings tipped in the balance of romance rather than platonic friendship. At first, he’d been confused by his feelings and tried to shrug them off. Otabek knew him like no one else did and he always felt an intense joy when they were reunited, but he figured that was what having a best friend was. When he found he was failing to shrug off his feelings and he needed to know what he was dealing with, he’d turned to google and trailed through website after website of ‘romantic bullshit’ that made him blush and scowl to his ears. When he saw Yuuri and Victor getting cuddly at the rink his mind would treacherously tell him that deep down he knew he felt for Otabek what they felt for each other. He would frown and shake his head as if trying to physically shake his thoughts off. Every time he was on the bike and had to wrap his arms around Otabek’s waist he felt butterflies in his stomach and often couldn’t stop himself from smelling Otabek’s cologne, breathing it in happily as a small smile tugged at his lips. All this he could still manage to shake off temporarily. But one night it all came to fruition. Tossing and turning in bed before shooting up and gasping whilst feeling a sensation of euphoria fill him, Yuri practically blanched realising what had happened. His boxers were damp and his mind replayed explicit images of Otabek, leaning over him, dominating him and making him cry out. Trying to calm his erratic breathing Yuri knew at that moment he had to accept the truth. He was in love with Otabek Altin. 

Feeling disgusted with the competition's turn of events Yuri took another swig of champagne which went down easy. He was starting to see how the piggy had gotten into drinking so much at the banquet where he approached Victor. Otabek was coming to the banquet too but had gone to see his little sister first, leaving Yuri alone for the first 30 minutes or so. It supremely pissed Yuri off. Otabek knew how much Yuri hated to loose and how miserable he’d be. Yuri didn’t care if he was being selfish, he wanted Otabek to himself.  
Watching Otabek walk into the room he felt some of the anger dissipate slightly. But only slightly. He looked incredibly handsome in his simple black tucks and bow tie, his waistcoat clinging to his body and showing off his figure. Just because Yuri was angry didn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate the guy he was in love with. Otabek’s eyes danced around the room, clearly searching for Yuri. Even from where Yuri was standing on the other side of the hall he was convinced he could see them light up despite retaining his stoic expression. Yuri's heart rate picked up and his hands started to get sweaty. As Otabek made his way towards him Yuri tried to calm himself. He didn’t want to fight with Otabek. It wasn’t his fault Yuri had suffered such a public loss. But the fact that Yuri wasn’t his priority still stung. As Otabek neared he was cut off by Chris and Phichit. 

“Congratulations on 3rd place.” Phichit chimed happily to which Otabek nodded politely.

“Yes, you’re very talented! Your movement is very smooth and you show great stamina.” Chris purred, eyeing Otabek up and down. Yuri was convinced in that moment he was going to vomit. 

“Thanks.” Otabek mumbled clearly uncomfortable. 

Grabbing a champagne glass from a passing waiter Chris shoved it into Otabek’s hand. 

“I’m very proud of you. You deserve a congratulatory drink. Maybe there are other ways I can congratulate you.” Chris ended with a wink. 

Deciding he’d heard plenty, Yuri grabbed a whole bottle of champagne from the table and sulked off into a secluded room on a lower level. Slamming the door he placed the bottle to his lips and chugged. The small voice in the back of his head telling him that given this was the first time he could legally drink alcohol and he didn’t have much experience with it he should slow down was ignored. Yuri understood the piggy now. He got why he wanted to drink. If he could drink he could forget. It would also take his mind off of his troubles. He wasn’t just annoyed at Chris. In fact, he was angrier at himself. He wanted to the one to tell Otabek he was proud of him. He wanted to be the one who flirted with Otabek in public and embarrass him. But he was too scared of rejection to do it. He felt pathetic for it. 

Looking down at the bottle he realised it was now half empty and he started to feel nauseous. Leaning against the wall furthest from the door he slid to the floor and breathed deeply closing his eyes. A few moments later he slowly opened them as the door opened with a creak. He instantly frowned, as his stomach churned and he met the brown eyes of Otabek Altin. He looked dishevelled like he’d been running all over the venue. His lips tugged into a small smile of relief and gently closed the door. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

Yuri simply shrugged, taking another swig for something to do. 

“Have you had that bottle to yourself?” 

“What of it?” Yuri snapped back. 

“You need to take it easy. I may be your best friend but that doesn’t mean I’ll willing to clean up your sick from all over the floor.” He retorted, his face back to its usual stoic expression. But there seemed to be an added softness to it when he was with Yuri. At this moment it made it harder for Yuri to ignore his feelings and so he became angrier. 

Yuri simply flipped him off. 

Realising this wasn’t just Yuri’s normal anti-social behaviour Otabek’s face morphed into one of concern. 

“What’s wrong? Is this about the placing today? Second place is still an incredible achievement, Yuri” 

He said it with such care in his voice that Yuri wanted to stand up and storm out so he wouldn’t have to face it. Instead, he decided to go with his gut.

“The fuck do you care? Go suck Chris’s dick.” 

Otabek kept a stoic look on his face but Yuri knew him well enough to know he was a mixture of anger and hurt. 

“Yuri, what the fuck?” He asked evenly, containing his anger. 

Given that Yuri had never had this much alcohol before he had no idea how it would affect him. He would never have suspected he would react the way he did when Otabek asked him that simple question. It was like a switch have been flicked on and instead of anger his sorrow bubbled up and his insecurities started to pour out.  
Tears started to pour from Yuri’s eyes and Otabek looked physically stunned. 

“Yuri?” He asked as softly as he could in a whisper. 

“I’m such a fucking disappointment,” Yuri stated through sobs. 

“”What?” Otabek stuttered through disbelief. Yuri was usually so arrogant… so what the hell was this? 

“I SAID I’M A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT. From the moment I was conceived people began to abandon me. My asshole of a father left before I was even born. My mother tolerated me for a few years before she left me on my grandfather’s doorstep and cut contact with both of us. I was rejected from day 1. So I pushed myself beyond my own limits, making myself physically exhausted to get that Gold to prove to everyone that I’m not worthless. For those minutes on the ice performing and having crowds cheer for me, it makes me feel wanted. But it’s so shallow. They don’t know me. I bet you anything if they knew the real extent of my bullshit they would stay the hell away like everyone else did. That’s why I hate press conferences so much. I hate it when Victor and Yuri call me their ‘son’ because I feel like eventually, they will reject me. Anything ‘parental’ that’s not associated with my grandpa puts me on fucking edge. But that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is that I can’t go after who I really want. They’ll just leave me like everyone else so why bother? But at the same time, it’s shitty because it hurts not to. I want to be the one to say I’m proud of you and tell you how much I love you but I know you’re just going to reject me or get tired of my shit and leave me like everyone else has. SO JUST FUCK OFF.” 

Yuri had managed to angrily stumble through this whilst sobbing and Otabek had been listening patiently. The further Yuri got into his speech the more Otabek’s eyes widened and his heart broke. He’d been in love with Yuri for years but knowing that Yuri was cut off had scared Otabek into keeping his feelings quiet. Every time he thought he saw a time his love was requited he told himself not to get his hopes up. He’d hoped more than anything that they would eventually be together. But not like this. 

Walking slowly towards him Otabek crouched in front of Yuri, placing his hand below Yuri’s chin before guiding him into a hug. Yuri flinched, having been convinced that confessing his feeling would have Otabek running out of the room like something was chasing him. He didn’t know if his love was requited but he did know that even if it wasn’t, their friendship had the potential to remain intact. 

After Otabek pulled away Yuri started to feel dizzy. Very dizzy. Then his stomach churned more than it had any time before. He could practically feel his face turning pale. Launching from his spot he ran to the other side of the room and threw up in the bin, vaguely feeling gentle fingers pull his hair out of the way and softly stroking his blonde locks. Then everything became a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking against the bright light, Yuri frowned. His head felt heavy, his limbs weak and he wracked his brains trying to remember the night before. He remembered Chris and Phichit talking to Otabek and then heading to a room to be followed….but what was he screaming at Otabek about? He vaguely remembered feeling very emotional and he remembered being sick but couldn’t remember much after that. He felt even worse knowing he was now on the same level as Katsudon. 

Rolling over to push himself up very slowly, he eventually got into a sitting position, holding his head in his hands and groaning softly. Finally opening his eyes fully, he surveyed the room he was in. He was lying in a double bed facing a large, sleek, shiny black wardrobe with a mirror. He looked at his reflection and grimaced seeing his horrendous bedhead, tired eyes and pale complexion. He recognised this room. It was Otabek’s bedroom. So he must have dragged Yuri here last night. Gently turning to the bedside table he noticed a full glass of water and two paracetamol. Throwing back the pills and chugging the water Yuri instantly felt a little better. Then the door opened a crack and he started to feel worse. Otabek shyly stuck his head through the door before stepping into the room. 

“Hey” 

“Hey” Yuri grumbled back. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Yuri shrugged and Otabek’s heart sank as he remembered Yuri doing the same thing the night before. 

“Are you hungry? It makes a hangover better if you eat something plain. Want some buttered toast?” 

Yuri simply nodded and followed Otabek into the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table with his head in his hands. Slowly nibbling at his breakfast he kept his head low and didn’t glance in Otabek’s direction. Once he’d finished he simply stated he needed to sleep more and shut himself in Otabek’s room. Otabek watched after him sadly before sitting on his couch wracking his brains as to how to approach this. A few hours later Yuri emerged from the bedroom and headed towards the front door. Otabek leapt up from the couch.

“I’m going home. Grandpa will be worried. Thanks for everything.” The last bit was mumbled as Yuri placed his hands on the door knob. 

“Wait!” Otabek called almost frantically. “Can we talk about last night?” 

“I don’t feel like it right now.”

“Yuri, please” He practically begged. 

“Later.” Yuri murmured before heading outside and back home.  
********************************************************************************************************************  
Otabek: Yuri, please talk to me 

Otabek: I’m not angry or upset with you I just want to talk 

Otabek: Yuri, you’re really worrying me 

Otabek: I want to see you again 

Otabek: Please, even if it’s just for a ten-minute talk. Come to my place this evening? 

Yuri started down at the texts on his phone. These were just the latest five out of no less than twenty messages he’d gotten over the last two days. Normally Otabek gave him time to cool off but he seemed desperate this time. Knowing that despite the awkwardness he wanted to see Otabek too and realising this conversation was inevitable Yuri finally replied.

Yuri: Okay. I’ll come by your place at 6

Otabek: Thank you. 

Breathing a ragged breath Yuri checked the time. 3pm. He had about two and a half hours before he had to leave. He hopped into the shower, more to relax him than he actually needed it, taking a good half an hour and breathing in the steam. Then he got dressed, placed his headphones on and blared some music in an attempt to calm down. Eventually, the beeping of his alarm startled him and he shakily made his way out of the door. Before he reached the handle his grandpa stopped him. 

“Where are you headed, Yura?” 

“Just to see Otabek, grandpa.” 

His grandfather smiled knowingly. “You sure like that boy a lot.” 

'Understatement of the year Grandpa'. “Yeah I guess.”

“I think he likes you too. I’ve caught him looking at you a couple of times when he’s been visiting.” 

Yuri’s cheeks flushed at the thought that his grandfather had been observing them so closely. His heart leapt at the idea that maybe Otabek cared for him but landed with a hard thud at the uncertainty of it. 

“I don’t think so” 

“Have confidence, my Yura. You’re more than you give yourself credit for.” Placing a hand on Yuri’s shoulder he momentarily stumbled backwards as Yuri gave him a forceful hug. Chuckling his grandfather returned it before ushering him out of the house. Trying to build up courage, Yuri left and walked to Otabek’s apartment.  
Ringing the buzzer he could feel his hands shaking. 

“Hello?” 

“Beka, it’s me.” 

A buzzing noise filled the air as the gate was realised from its lock and Yuri made his way to the third floor. Breathing deeply he brought his hand up and knocked gently on the apartment door. A few seconds later Otabek opened it, looking as anxious as Yuri felt. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

Stepping aside to let Yuri in, Otabek shut the door behind them. 

“So you wanted to talk.” 

“Um, right, yeah.” 

Otabek looked…nervous? Yuri knew they had a fight of some kind but was too stubborn to back down or ask what it was about. 

“See, um. I’ve wanted to say this for a while and I really don’t want it to sound like I’m only saying this because of what happened at the banquet.” 

“I don’t remember much of the banquet. We had a fight but I don’t remember what I said. Only that I was emotional and sick.” 

“Oh.” Otabek faltered. He then shook his head looking determined.  
“That might actually be for the better then. Look what I have wanted to say to you for a long time is that I love you as more than a friend.” 

Hearing those words Yuri was positive he was going to keel over. 

“And I know that right now things are a little strained between us. I’ll be honest I was pissed at you getting angry for seeing my sister. But after what you said when you got angry it made more sense to me and as much as it hurt me to hear it I know that we can work on it.” 

“What did I say?” Yuri whispered. 

“You told me about your past and your vulnerabilities. You explained that you felt like you had to prove yourself and…” 

Yuri felt ill. He’d never been that open to anyone in his life. As much as he was relieved it was Otabek he felt on edge still. 

“And….?” 

“And you said you wanted to have the courage to tell me that you’re proud of me and you love me.”

Yuri felt his face practically catch fire. Before he had much time to reflect on it Beka jumped in. 

“I wasn’t sure if I should tell you that because I’m not just saying I love you to appease you. I’ve been in love with you for almost two and a half years. I just didn’t think it was requited. For all I know it’s not and it was the alcohol talking.”

Otabek ended uncertainly and uncharacteristically shuffled his feet. Even in the midst of all the drama Yuri found it cute. 

“It wasn’t the alcohol talking. Seems like booze acts like a truth serum on me.” Yuri replied quietly looking at the floor. He then felt fingertips beneath his chin gently pulling his face so that he was eye-level with Otabek. 

“I’m sorry for what happened to you, Yuri. No one deserves that. Especially not you. They were shitty people and they missed out on an amazing son. I get why you’re weary about Victor and Yuri calling you their son but they aren’t going to abandon you. And don’t think for a second that I’m going to up and leave you. I’ve told you I love you and I mean it. Even if you feel like you don’t want to be with me or you need time, I won’t stop loving you. I’ll be here for you either way.” 

Yuri felt his eyes fill with tears and several began to spill over. Otabek gently wiped them away with his thumb, as Yuri closed his eyes making more trickle down his cheeks.

“Would you mean that even if I’m hard to handle?” 

Otabek smiled at that. “I fell in love with you and your attitude, Mr ‘what are you staring at asshole.’” 

Yuri snorted a laugh. 

“No, I mean it in a different way. I’ll just jumpy and anxious. I’ll be paranoid you’ll leave me and it’ll be exhausting for you.” 

“And if I said that I want to make you happy and no matter how many times you get anxious I won’t want to back away from the relationship….would you want a relationship with me?” 

Yuri bit his lip and nodded. Showing a rare grin, Otabek placed his hands on either side of Yuri’s face and brought him in for a gentle kiss. Placing his hand on the back of Otabek’s neck, Yuri felt a surge of courage as he deepened it, tears cascading down his cheeks. 

Beka made good on his promise. Otabek moved to St Petersburg and they got an apartment together. At first, Yuri had moments when he felt like bolting, convinced Otabek was going to leave him. Each time Otabek re-assured him and had him feeling like an idiot for even considering it in the first place. When they’d first made love Yuri burst into tears following it, still in shock that someone would ever want him that way. Beka simply cuddled closer, took Yuri into his arms and rocked him until he calmed down again. As their relationship progressed his insecurities declined and whilst he was still sassy and snappy he was also much happier. He cried less, he became more open with people and he began to trust people. 

Over time Yuri warmed to Victor and Yuuri. The first day that he didn’t snap at them for calling him their son, Victor practically tackled him. But as the years went by he really started to feel like part of their family. He came by regularly for dinners with Otabek and helped to babysit their infant daughter. He had started to feel like a part of a new family. And just as he had settled into one he was blessed with the beginning of another. 

At the age of 26 Otabek proposed to a very stunned 23-year-old Yuri. Yuri had cried more than he cared to admit to others. He was delighted to be so lucky as to spend his life with someone, let alone someone as perfect as Otabek. When he’d broken the news to Victor and Yuuri, Victor cried proclaiming he was so proud his son was getting married, and forced everyone into a very squished hug. Two years after they had gotten married they adopted twin boys, Nicolai and Anton. Both were energetic and full of trouble but also entirely adorable. Beka and Yuri made it clear to them how much they loved them, even when they were causing mischief. Yuri delighted in providing them with a parent he had never had and was grateful for Beka standing by him during all of the tantrums, both his and his children’s. Sitting on the couch on a lazy Sunday snuggled up to Beka and the twins, Yuri smiled, gently resting his head on Beka’s shoulder before stealing a quick kiss, much to his children’s disgust. Yuri’s eyes met Beka’s and he basked in the knowledge he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much. I feel like Yuri is deep down really insecure and that's why he's so angry..there's definitely something going on with his parents as they're barely mentioned in the anime! Maybe he's obsessed with winning to feel a sense of worth, which is really sad but I like to think that Otabek would help with that. Yurio is literally a salty, angry Armin Artlert. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are really appreciated if you liked it :)


End file.
